RWBY Hogwarts AU
by eternalsniperwolf
Summary: Bumbleby / Bumblebee oneshot. Blake Belladonna has been led into a tough situation with previous mentor Adam Taurus... Can he leave their past peacefully behind them? Will all be forgiven or will a certain blonde brawler have to intervene? Rated M for dark themes based off the Sectumsempra and Bellatrix torture scene with mature language and violence. Hogwarts AU.
RWBY Hogwarts AU – Sectumsempra

This is complete trash and mumblings. I have tried combining two scenes from Harry Potter, the Sectumsempra, Harry/ Draco bathroom scene and the Hermione / Bellatrix "torture" scene as well as some RWBY scenes and my own. This is quite a feels heavy chapter. I have written some quick other drabbles for the harry potter / RWBY cross over but wanted to update with something and this felt like an angsty one-shot so I did it. I know Blake would put up a lot more fight in canon and I actually started writing this pre- volume three chapter eleven. I know she's a badass but comes across weak here. Trust me that will change in my other works. Warnings; torture, mature language, much angst, some fluff? THE BEES! And then pain… oh the sweet pain... slight Bumbleby fluff and much angst ahead, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to their respective owners of Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and J.K Rowling.

The girl's bathroom was eerily quiet, the only noise coming from the room being a steady water droplet beating harshly against a ceramic sink, leaving an inappropriately loud echo in its wake. However the noise wasn't the only thing that bothered Blake, the narrow room itself was dark and cold; only streams of green tinted light bearing down across the stone cubicles, touching the intricately decorated tiles and sinks. The Faunus shivered, but not just from the chill in the air; she was afraid because she knew.

She knew he was here.

She paused her steps, she didn't want to go any further down this dangerous rabbit hole. Yet his previous threats screeched relentlessly in her head; consuming all other rational thoughts as she leaned forward slightly and forced her right foot forward, gently opening each closed cubicle in order to check to see if they were occupied. This was a part of his game after all; any wrong move on her part and she would become his prey ensnared in this trap. Her breathing slowed and she could feel her heartbeat racing to match the time of that singular droplet like it was her lifeline. "Come on Blake, you can do this" she muttered to herself, trying to gain some confidence as she took another tentative step forwards.

However any facade of confidence she may have told herself began to crumble as she began to close in on her destination: a hexagonal sink in the middle of the elongated room; panic spread throughout Blake, her usually dormant conscious in the back of her head began to stir at the realisation of her fate here; her life was in the balance depending on the outcome of the situation. Doubt began to whisper _"Just turn around, leave this place, leave him and don't look back. Run. Take her and get out while you still can... There is still time..."_ She closed her amber eyes briefly. _Deep breaths Blake, Focus._ She was nearly near the central basin which stood like a monument..." _or a tombstone_ " her conscience uttered in surrender at her decision to procced. Ears flattened as far as they could against her head, both arms raised in front of her chest in a fighting stance as Blake tried to ignore her own pessimistic thoughts and physically prepare for the inevitable fight, breathe in. Breathe out, she took the final step into the gloomy light beside the basin.

Yet, she couldn't see him. It was definitely here where he specifically demanded for her to be. She slowly span in a circle, eyes flickering to every stall, frantic, searching. Where is he? She didn't ease herself out of her stance and it was a good thing too as not half a minute later a shadow approached from the darkness behind her; the only evidence of its arrival being a dark, low chuckle which burned itself into the deepest parts of Blake's mind, stirring her most horrific nightmares.. Or were they memories? He almost appeared to smoothly glide over to the central basin, looking pointedly down at Blake the whole time.

"Hello, Darling" he chuckled through clenched teeth. "I was beginning to think you wasn't going to show" the figured smirked behind shadows. Blake froze momentarily at the introduction then quickly turned to face him, incredibly uncomfortable to have her back unprotected. "It's not like I had a choice, Adam" Blake responded curtly, only anger displayed on her stone set features. After a dumbfound pause he responded eerily calmly "Both you and I know that's not true Blake", that is until he looked up into her Amber eyes: "You could've chose to run and hide like the coward you are; leave everything behind just like you did me, on the train not even two years ago." The sentence was filled with venom and spite, spoken like each word would be a dagger twisting deep into the female Faunus.

Blake was the one to look down now at her former mentor, her defensive stance slowly reseeded, her arms slouched limply at her sides; his words had the desired effect. Guilt and pain rushed into her stomach like a droplet of blood seeping and spreading through a clear glass of water, contaminating everything it touched before she quelled the sensation and once more tried preparing herself for his attack. After a minutes agonising silence all the while staring daggers at the girl Adam began growling "Why did you do it Blake. You and I were going to change the world. Remember? So tell me Blake… Why..." She flinched, ears clamped down towards her scalp and eyes welded shut as if trying to wake up from a nightmare, and like a sleeping figure the girl gave no vocal response; Adam was growing tired and annoyed at the submissive girl, she still stood there head bowed in defeat; silent and made no effort to respond. As the seconds continued to tick by Adam had had enough, he moved so fast that Blake didn't have time to register what had happened until the back of her head seared in pain as he slammed her against one of the mirrors on the basin with his hands wrapped around her throat.

"I'm disappointed Blake" he muttered as her head slowly lifted to look at him before her eyes flittered away again to the left, avoiding his piercing gaze. "You can't even bear to look me in the eyes for more than a few seconds, you don't even have the will to try and fight back. You mangy bitch" he growled as his grip on her throat tightened greatly. Blake's amber eyes widened in surprise: her legs kicking at her attackers knees while her hands reached for the arm currently suffocating her of air… She left Gambol Shroud back in her dorm as he demanded, she mentally cursed herself for her foolishness. "I'm going to make sure that when they find your dirty corpse Blake that they'll know what kind of disgusting animal you are" he spat as he removed his right hand. Blake noticed his arm reaching inside his black and green robes to reveal a dagger; the blade itself shimmered a dangerous silver and was twisted slightly inwards like one of the fangs on a King Taijitu, the hilt was a dark matt black, patterned with swirling ivy across the handle. All in all, it was a beautiful instrument of destruction.

Repositioning so that his left forearm pressed against her throat his left hand grasped her left wrist from against its hold on his arm and pushed it to the side by her face. Holding Blake in such a position stirred a small change in the dominating male, he pushed his face down and forced his lips onto hers biting her bottom lip with a growl: however Blake became still and unflinching; her lips set in a straight line refusing to move in anyway while mentally trying to ignore the sickening feel in her stomach and the tears burning in her eyes. After a few moments however she could do nothing to prevent them from falling as his grip tightened and she tasted her own blood in her mouth from where he bit her hard, trying to force her to reciprocate in any way she could.

Pulling back Adam noted the tears and laughed "You know Blake, once I'm done with you I might just go and pay a visit to that dumb blonde bitch of yours… What's her name again? Yang? Yes... Yang. I think I'll start by letting her know of how weak you were, how you begged that I should've killed her and not you, how you were a coward and tried to run. And then do you know what my love? I think I'll kill her bastard sister. Ill cut her down piece by piece and then drown her in red and send all the little pieces back to Yang and watch as she falls apart and curses ever coming close to you. And then as she wastes the rest of her life destroying herself and seeking vengeance for her little sister we shall battle, but I will refuse to kill her, I shall leave her less and less of a human every time and break her soul. And then finally relent and show her sweet mercy as she lies on the ground bleeding and confessing to me how much she hates you and thanks me for ridding you from this world then I shall take her, claim her as mine and then and only then may your bitch souls be condemned to hell together". Blake had started shaking in both fear and rage at the beginning of the monologue but now she felt dead inside herself. Her hands, ears and diluted eyes were shivering uncontrollably and her voice pitched as she squeaked out "please… no" She couldn't let him hurt Yang or Ruby, this was all her fault and she knew that he would keep this promise to her and there was nothing she could do nothing even as she tried frantically pushing and kicking, building up air to unleash a piercing scream until the arm on her throat tightened cutting of her air entirely.

Adam knew that she was about to scream and knew his time was running out. Drawing the knife in his right hand to her restrained wrist, thinking about how he could savour this moment just a little bit longer, he drew back into the memories from long ago when she had left him on that damned train... What she had said to him as she stabbed the first, most devastating knife in his back "Goodbye... " he grunted, throwing her own words back at her as he slowly dug the blade into her smooth skin grunting with the force, his blood roaring through his ears drowning out the sounds of her guttural, denied screams as he planned to cut the word "Faunus" into her skin and watch as her blood seeped through her wound draining her life force in front of his eyes. However as he was about to twist the knife to sculpt the first letter he felt an immense heat soar through the room alongside a residing yell. He turned, dropping his hold on Blake not looking at her as she drooped to the floor in a semi-conscious haze, instead his eyes focusing on the flame standing at the entrance to the girl's bathrooms. Yang. Her eyes were deep red verging on black; her whole skin alight in fire staring directly into the hollow pits of Adams eyes.

It was his turn to be afraid as she yelled again drawing her wand and yelling "Crucio". Adam only barely had time to dodge to the left narrowly avoiding the torture curse as he dropped the knife instead reaching for the wand in his robes instead, in the time it took him to do this however, Yang had ran closer and he could feel her radiating heat scorching his skin through his clothes. Turning with reflexes only possible for a Faunus Adam threw his own torture curse at Yang who effectively blocked and returned the potentially lethal spell creating a ricochet of green fireworks as it volleyed between the two duellers. Adam was starting to run out of breath due to how hot the room had become despite creating some distance between himself and the Blonde; he needed to think quick and get out of the room before Yang could land a strike or get any closer, then he noticed something.. Yang was clearly making a bee-line towards the fallen Faunus girl clearly pretending to be the hero and protect her.

This could be his chance, if he could just slip past them, looking side to side he took his surroundings into account, a couple of taps had begun spurting water due to the ricocheting curses... It was then he realised his trap for Blake was also the perfect enclosure for Yang too... Standing with astounding speed Adam launched a spell at a nearby pipe causing water to explode in torrents around the bathroom, upon contact with Yang's scorching skin the cool water quickly evaporated and caused steam to radiate and consume everything it touched. Upon reaching Blake, Yang crouched low over the Faunus and worked on calming her semblance heat to stop the swell of steam. Looking around she saw the shadowy figure of Adam blend and melt into the shadows; she sent a curse at his general direction before putting all her attention to Blake who was lying in a vicious, dark pool of her own blood, lying down beside her Yang put Blake's head on her chest, her right hand caressing her cheek while her left held her wound shut, hoping to keep it sealed. Tears began streaming down her face and onto Blake as she cooed her name, rocking her slowly and sloppily kissing her forehead praying that if she held onto her tight enough, the broken girl beneath her wouldn't fall apart.

"Sshhh Blake Sshhh… It – It's going to be okay. Sshhh I'm here now kitten. You – You're going to be fine…" Yang stuttered as she wrapped herself impossibly closer to the girl. "You can't leave me. Do you hear me? You can't. You promised me that you would never leave me! I-I love you Blake." Briefly removing her arm from Blake's wound to wipe away her constant tears and drool which was covering her blood-shot face, Yang slowly and carefully leaned over Blake to whisper into her lover's ear. "There- I-I said it. You win. _I love you Blake Belladonna._ Now come back to me you feisty cat. I'm not done with you yet. You need to say it back… _Please…Please just say it back…_ " Pulling back Yang awaited for the burning amber eyes she'd come to love flutter open… for her love to awaken like in her childhood fairy tales but they never did; minutes passed and they were still sealed shut.

Losing all faith, Yang distanced herself slightly from Blake's limp body; lowering her to the floor more as she screamed into the unrelenting, chilled air. "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE. ANYONE! PLEASE. HELP HER PLEASEEE!" Feeling her voice break at the end of her plea, Yang gently tugged Blake bridal style into her lap as she rocked them slowly both back and forth once more. The motion brought temporary comfort of memories of when she held Ruby in the same manner when she had nightmares about Summer Rose. Those dark and lonely nights where Taiyang was out drinking away his grief, Yang had sat up all night checking over Ruby and on the worst moments she would cuddle Ruby and tell her stories before her younger sister fell into sleeps warm embrace.

Recalling the times she looked after Ruby, Yang began a whispered story, hoping that in the least, it would tenderly ease Blake into her eternal sleep. "One- One life, is not a long time. There was once a strong, kind and beautiful girl. She has the hair of midnight, the body of a god" Pausing briefly as she choked back a broken laugh, she continued her tale. "And the eyes- her eyes- wow, they held the fire of a million burning suns. They are the most brilliant amber that I've ever seen, I could look into them for seconds and feel lost within them for hours. She wa- She is the bravest person I've ever known. Shadows seemed to fill her life but she never let it stop her from shining like the brightest star. Then there was me. I remember first looking upon the girl's beauty and admittedly feeling jealous and I was foolishly cold to her at first. Do you remember what I said to her?" Stroking Blake's face once more praying for a response, her breathing hitched as a sharp pain began pulsing through her skull but she carried on regardless.

"I said that she was a lost cause…" Flinching at the reminder, Yang unconsciously began swaying faster. "I- I never knew how wrong I was or that I would regret those words for the rest of my days, or how I would spend the remainder of my time here, waiting for a small sign. The beauty was out of my league… I didn't know if she dared shared my feelings... the thing is, you see… I fell for you. I want my princess, my kitten, my Blake to come back…. The girl needs to wake up so I can hear her voice again, see that sweet bellabooty sway as she walks, so that I can look into her eyes once more and most importantly… so that she can actually hear me say that I love her." Closing her eyes as the steady stream of tears had turned into a slower, heavier trickle, Yang kissed the top of Blake's head. "You never deserved this, you never deserved any of this. I should've come sooner, maybe in the next life… I'll be the prince in shining armour who gets the girl... for now… sleep well Blake… I-I'll see you soon. I love you."

It was then as she pressed the hard and last kiss onto the raven girl's forehead that she felt a tuft of rough material lightly scratch against her cheek. Looking to the side, to see what had moved she noticed her lovers Faunus ears begin to twitch beneath her bow. Immediately she pulled Blake up further into her lap, kissing her passionately until she felt the girl beneath her stir, whisper her name and respond to the kiss doubling Yang's efforts.

Yang pulled back slightly looking at Blake as her amber eyes fluttered open, they were so beautiful. As tears streaked both of their cheeks, the other partner reached to wipe them away. Blake didn't feel any pain, she didn't feel or know anything besides the love and warmth she held for the blonde girl; it was like she was wrapped in the comfiest blanket on a bitter winter morning, she dare not break the embrace she held with her partner nor did she want to as she lent in again deeply kissing the girl. This kiss wasn't the same as their first; it was passionate and filled with a certain kind of need... an unspoken promise… _I will never leave you_. What seemed like minutes passed and her lungs began to burn but she didn't care, she never wanted the kiss to end. It was Yang who pulled back first, the cheekiest grin plastered on her face accompanied by a deep scarlet blush, her hair and clothes were damp with the now light spray of the taps showering over them. Yang was beautiful and Blake never really knew how much until this moment, a light purr resonating from her chest showing her happiness as Yang leaned down and gently lowered her foreheads to Blake's "You scared me there kitten. Please… don't do that again."

"I can't give you my word Yang but I will try." "Shh, it's okay. I know. I'm not letting you out of my sight…" Blake blushed slightly at the answer and Yang giggled at the adorableness of her partner's crimson cheeks before brief anxiety fluttered through her system. "Blake… just how much did you hear?" "Everything… Yang…." Blake whispered as she cupped Yang's face in her right hand. "I love you too." Tears of relief flooded from yang's blood-shot eyes but before they could fall, Blake wiped them away. "Why are you crying?" Blake asked in a panicked whisper, her eyes widening in fear of having said the wrong thing… "Because I'm happy." The goofy grin returned to Yang's face as realisation hit Blake "Oh." Yang laughed at the relieved face of her partner before trying to lean in and kiss her once more before the faunus briefly shuddered and yelped at the movement.

Violet eyes widening in realisation of the scenario, Yang eased Blake gently onto her chest for support. "As much as I want to hold you in my arms like this forever, I need to take you to the infirmary" she whispered looking down at Blake's still bleeding appendage. Blake slowly nodded as she started to feel a numb pain edge around the cut, she looked back up to Yang and what she saw nearly reduced her to tears again; Yang's eyes had shifted back to a dangerous red but not from anger, from pain. "I'm sorry…" both girls brokenly whispered at the same time. At this, each huntress momentarily paused and gave shy smiles, Yang gently grabbed the back of Blake's neck with her right hand and pulled her in for a slower, more intense kiss.

Blake began to feel Yang's aura stirring in the midst of the kiss when she noticed Yang subtly flinch; the blonde's lips stopped moving and a small gasp of air escaped her mouth, Blake pulled back and stared at her lover, seeing her bright grin slowly fading away and her eyes glazing over looking into Blake's as she suddenly fell onto the Faunus. "Yang, Yang!" Blake called, she reached out and manoeuvred the girl onto her lap, ignoring the burst of pain from her cut, not knowing what had happened until she saw the blood pouring through the back of Yang's shirt from the bullet like puncture wounds in her flesh... god there was so much blood... Blake yelled Yang's name, shaking her slightly, fresh tears springing from her eyes unaware of the near invisible figure of Adam running down the corridor; running away from the dark curse he had cast and the near lifeless girls that got caught in the wake.

He didn't mean to come back once he left the bathroom, but he had left his precious knife behind; evidence that could be used against him and proof that he was the one to maim Blake. He returned not much longer after his brief duel with Yang, slowly creeping through the shadows behind the bathroom stools as only someone trained in the White Fang could. Gradually moving further into the room, he caught brief glances of the couple by the central basin through the cracks of light in the doors, the blonde girl was holding Blake in her arms murmuring something undistinguishable into her cat ears. Adam crouched low as he spotted his knife on the floor and reached out to grab it; there was still a gentle mist in the air which he prayed would be enough cover to make an exit.

Grabbing the knife, he sheathed it inside his robe and made his way to leave just as he heard Blake mumble and wake. He slowly turned in the entrance seeing the couple's kiss and was immediately infuriated. All of this, all of the time spent planning, every intricate detail he made to lay waste the faunas girl, to break her, to claim that which she loved most, was wasted. He paced forwards a few steps raising his wand. The girls were too consumed in the thralls of their passion to hear it, hear the sounds of muffled footsteps through stained murky puddles on the floor or the whizz of a cast curse as the devastating spell struck through the room, hitting Yang square on the back of her chest; an explosion of blood splashing against the now cold, red tile floors...


End file.
